Something Wicked This Way Comes
by sydneyshai
Summary: Maybe there was a reason. Or maybe the world simply liked throwing hell Harry Potter's way. A second prophecy telling of the American Death Eaters changes the life of Leigha Abercrombie and the Potters forever. DH compliant,full summary inside.


_Summary-_

_Eight Years after the war, a second prophecy is made, almost identical to the one that set the events in motion determining Harry Potter's destiny. This one tells of a muggleborn American, Leigha Abercrombie, and America's new Dark Lord. _

_Harry Potter is given the task of mentoring her, much like Dumbledore did to him. When Leigha's parents are killed, she is sent to live with the Potters so that she may be kept safe and one day fulfill her destiny._

_As the American Dark Lord rises however, they soon realize that they may not be able to wait until Leigha is of age, and to protect the future, not all the answers can lie in the past._

_Basically a Post-Series fic with a plot..._

_Rated T for later innuendo and violence_

1.

The Second Prophecy

Harry-

Need to see you in my office as soon as possible. Urgent matter.

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister of Magic.

Harry Potter frowned as he read through the note in his hand for the third time. He glanced around at the clock on the opposite wall. Wincing, he realized that he was going to have to skip the lunch he'd planned with his wife to attend to whatever 'urgent matter' needed taking care of. Crumpling the paper airplane in his fist, Harry fished out a spare piece of parchment and a quill out of his desk and jotted an explanation to Ginny.

Gin-

Kingsley needs me for an urgent matter this afternoon. I can't make lunch, I'm sorry. Give Molly and Arthur my love when you see them.

I love you,

Harry

He gave the note to Fialo, the owl the pair had received as a wedding gift from Hagrid, and set off for the Minister's office.

As Harry boarded the golden lift, he tried to imagine what Kingsley could want from him.

Voldemort had been dead for nearly 8 long years. Harry had spent them rounding up the remaining Death Eaters and separating the devout from the imperiused. It hadn't been particularly difficult as much as emotionally draining, considering he'd seen nearly all of them in action at least once. The only minor threat to this new era of Wizarding peace was the small rebellion taking shape in the Midwestern United States. While several teams of aurors, including Ron, had been sent there to keep it under control, Harry had opted out. He wasn't about to risk a field mission right now. Not with James so young.

The lift stopped briefly on the maintenance department and Harry bit back a small smile as Reg Cattermole stepped on tentatively. Ron had been thrilled to learn that he and his family had indeed taken Harry's advice and fled the country, getting them through the war unscathed. He doubted whether the Cattermoles had ever been told that their mere existence had helped bring down Voldemort.

The golden grates squeezed open again and the same cool female voice that had greeted Harry so long ago announced;

"Fourth Floor, Minister's Offices." Harry sidestepped out of the elevator and found himself standing directly in front of Kingsley's secretary, Chastity Nuirmenne. She eyed him beadily through her tiny spectacles before she spoke.

"Mr. Potter? Go right in. The Minister is expecting you." Harry closed his mouth soundlessly and continued behind her desk and into the office behind it.

Kingsley was pacing back across the room behind his desk, furrowing his brow. His normally neatly organized desk was littered with documents and, to Harry's great surprise, two of the glowing orbs more commonly found in the Department of Mysteries. He cleared his throat expectantly and Kingsley's head snapped up in alarm.

"Oh. It's you." He stated, taking his seat behind the discombobulated desk and shuffling some papers about. Harry took the seat across from him and glanced at the Minister's face, which was hidden in his hands. He was silent for a moment until Harry finally spoke.

"Minister- what's this all about?" he asked, his eyes flicking from the prophecies to Kingsley's frazzled state. Kingsley pulled his head from his hands and waved the formality away with an impatient hand.

"Kingsley, Harry, Kingsley. We're alone." Harry nodded curtly and Kingsley rubbed his eyes again before looking at Harry blankly.

"You're not going to believe this." He stated flatly. Harry snorted.

"After spending my whole life hunting down Voldemort, there's not a lot that can shock me." He explained truthfully. Kingsley shook his head.

"This will. Sybill Trelawney's made a new prophecy." Harry felt his mouth drop open and Kingsley allowed himself a small chuckle before Harry could compose himself, slumping in his chair.

"Great." He began bitterly, "Who've I got to finish off now?" Kingsley's serious demeanor returned at once.

"Nobody. This one's not be about you but it's damn near close." Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"So if it's not about me, why am I here, and how can it be close…?" He trailed off before another thought overtook him.

"Not Neville-" but Kingsley cut him off with a short shake of the head.

"No." he began sharply, "Now listen, two days ago, a muggle home was attacked by this new Rebellion in America. You understand they are the American's version of Death Eaters?" Harry didn't have time to respond.

"Needless to say, Samuel and Rachael Abercrombie didn't stand a chance. Their daughter however-"

"No." Harry breathed, placing his head in his hands and shutting his eyes. He knew how this story had to end.

"Yes." Kingsley plowed on, "Their daughter, Leigha, survived, and the rebels are gone, leaving the house smashed almost to bits. We've been working with our teams there, and the American Auror Offices to figure out how she could have possibly survived. Then, last night, we found this." Kingsley handed Harry one of the crystal orbs.

S.C.T. to M.E.M.

American Rebel Leader & ?

Leigha Abercrombie

Harry blinked several times. This could not be happening. He looked up at Kingsley and ran a hand through his hair.

"So you're saying-" He started, but Kingsley cut him off once more.

"Harry, I've been looking at it all morning, this prophecy is almost identical to your own. The only difference is that this one indicates and American Muggle-born and the American Rebellions. Everything else is there, marking her as his equal, neither can live while the other survive…" Harry looked up at him hopelessly.

"Do we even know who the leader _is_? They guy this girl is supposed to kill someday?" he asked hoarsely, jumping up and beginning to pace on his own. Kingsley sighed, and Harry knew, having worked on this case for weeks that they still had no leads.

"Harry, there's something else you should know."

"What?"

"She's got a scar." Harry closed his eyes and collapsed back into a chair. She wasn't a horcrux. It wasn't possible. He'd never even seen this little girl and already his heart ached for her.

"Where is she now?" he asked suddenly. Kingsley glanced around nervously.

"That was the other thing I needed to ask you…" and he proceeded to explain that while her mother was not a witch, they still believed she had managed to seal the blood charm, but since there was no other family, it wouldn't do Leigha any good, and was rather useless.

"So I've spoken to the American Minister and we've agreed that she'll be safest out of the country. They may not know about the prophecy, but they'll still be trying to kill off muggle-borns, and I'm sure you know as well as I that she's their best chance." Harry nodded silently and Kingsley continued.

"We plan to place her in British Muggle Foster Care. She'll grow up a muggle, and then go to Hogwarts. When she's ready, she'll return to the States. In the meantime, we'd like you to mentor her, help her to adjust and prepare her for what's to come."

Harry's mind shot back to his miserable childhood and he felt a sudden urge to reach across the desk and throttle Kingsley.

"No." he said quietly, "We- me and Ginny can take her." He blurted. There was a ringing silence and the more the idea rolled its way around his mind, the more he liked it. Kingsley began to say something, but Harry interrupted him.

"Look, I know what it's like growing up with with Muggles and being different. It's really terrible. I know what it's like to lose your mum and dad without ever knowing them, and then to learn that they were actually brutally murdered for no reason. It's a perfect plan! She'll grow up a witch with James, go to Hogwarts, and, when she's old enough, we tell her the truth." He exclaimed, ignoring the fact that while it made sense, there were still some gaping holes that needed filling in. Kingsley studied him thoughtfully for a minute before giving his answer.

"I'll talk it over with the American Ministry. In the meantime, go discuss it with Ginny. I can't imagine she'd be all that excited when you bring home a baby without telling her." Kingsley's voice was firm and orderly but Harry could see the smirk in his eyes.

He nodded and the two men said their goodbyes before Harry left to gather his things and floo home.

~*~*~*~

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was completely unrecognizable as the once headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. A fact that consistently shocked Harry each time he returned home.

Stepping quietly out of the fireplace so as not to wake James from his nap, Harry hung his traveling cloak on the wall and looked around the room for Ginny. He wiped the excess soot and ash from his robes and climbed the staircase to the master bedroom.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he saw his wife lying fast asleep on her side of the bed. She was beautiful, her red hair fanned out in all directions as she slept. Harry brushed a lock of hair off of her face before bending down and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Ginny stirred, smiling, and opened her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're home early." She remarked sleepily with a yawn. Harry stared down at her and laughed. He pulled her into his arms and sat down on the bed.

"Yeah. Sorry I missed lunch today." He added, absently playing with a strand of her hair. She waved his words away with her hand.

"Ehh, it's alright. James had fun with mum and dad and I actually got some work done." She looked up at him, a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "I don't suppose you could tell me what all that urgent business was about, could you?" Harry chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Actually, that's the reason I'm home early, as it really concerns both of us." He explained. Ginny looked up at him again, unable to mask the worry in her eyes. Harry hugged her closer and stroked her hair.

"It's nothing like that." he reassured her, "But how would you feel about a little girl?" he asked, watching her intently. Ginny's eyes snapped onto his curiously.

"What- what do you mean?" she asked incredulously. Harry explained the new prophecy and all that it entitled.

"…so Kingsley wants me to eventually mentor her. Like- like Dumbledore." He finished, feeling his throat close at the thought of living up to Dumbledore's name. Ginny was silent for a few minutes as she watched his face, absorbing the information.

"Oh, Harry." She began softly, running a hand through his hair, "How can we not? She needs you. She needs us." Harry felt a smile spread over his features.

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously, their noses nearly touching. Ginny let out a giggle and leaned her forehead against his.

"Yes." Harry closed the gap between their lips and her hands instinctively wound their way further into his hair. He felt her smile against his mouth and pulled her to him, deepening the kiss.

They were interrupted only by James' cries from the other room. Harry pulled away and Ginny gave him an impish grin. He leaned down again and gave her one last kiss.

"You stay here. I'll get him." he told her, getting up and walking to his son's bedroom. As he walked to the crib, Harry glanced around at the walls of Sirius' old bedroom.

There were photos littering them. The few pictures he had of Sirius were scattered along the walls, waving at him, there were photos of Remus and Tonks, Teddy Lupin grinned at him sheepishly from the dresser, and all of the Weasleys waved at him from one spot or another. Above the cradle hung pictures of Ginny and Harry, next to the ones of his parents that Hagrid had given him, along with the only muggle photo, a picture that Dudley had found of their grandparents and presented to Harry one year.

Harry reached down and gathered James in his arms, rocking him back and forth.

"Shh, Daddy's here. Don't cry Jamie." he whispered soothingly. It was times like these that Harry truly realized how much he had longed for his own family when he was a child. James stopped crying almost at once and gazed up at Harry with his clear blue eyes.

Only a year old, and already his head was sprouting thick, signature Weasley hair, with the trademarked smattering of freckles over his nose.

"You look just like your godfather, you know that?" he asked absently as he settled into the rocking chair and balanced James on his knee. James gave a lopsided smile and a squeal of excitement. Harry chuckled, he supposed it was only fitting that his only son become the spitting image of Ron.

"James, you're going to be getting a new little sister soon." he informed the boy seriously, "Her name is Leigha, and she's a few months younger than you. She's from American and she doesn't have a mum or dad to love her like you do. She's very special, just like you." he finished as James began to squirm around, a sign he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

Harry gave him a kiss on the forehead and stood up, walking towards the door.

"About your new sister, I want you to know that she may need some extra help sometimes, but we'll always love you both the same. I promise." he added to his son sternly. James gurgled in response and there was a noise from the end of the hallway. Harry looked up to see Ginny leaning in the doorframe of the master bedroom.

Smiling, she walked over to them and took James from Harry.

"That was sweet." she informed him, giving Harry a peck on the cheek. Even after 10 years he still fely the heat rising in the back of his neck as his face flushed. Ginny laughed as he hastily changed the subject.

"So, have you heard from Hermione lately?" he asked uneasily. Ginny laughed again, adjusting James on her hip.

"Yes, I have actually. She misses Ron, you know, but he's due back in a few days, so she's excited to see him again." she answered, and Harry nodded.

"It's been hard on her." he responded, "They haven't been apart this long since..." he trailed off and gave Ginny a knowing glance. She nodded.

"I know." she answered quietly, "I'm going to go and make dinner." she added, starting down the stairs.

"I'll help." Harry muttered, following her.

Apart from the trio, Ginny was one of the few people that knew all of what had happened during their seventh year. Shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts, they had decided that when they were ready, they would talk about it. Harry had suspected that Ron and Hermione had been worried for him during their silence, because they had one another to confide in, and he had had no one.

At least, until he had found Ginny again. She had waited for him to be ready to talk, for weeks he avoided it, and she had never pushed him. And when he was finally ready, she was there, waiting still.

~*~*~*~

"She didn't kill him, did she." Ginny's words weren't a question but a statement.

It was late, and Harry had just gotten out of the shower. Ginny was already in bed watching him get ready. He caught her eye in the mirror as he towl-dried his hair.

"Leigha?" he asked, setting the towel down. She nodded as he gotten into bed and took her in his arms. Ginny twisted so that her face was buried in the crook of his neck. Harry pulled her closer before answering.

"We don't know." he said quietly, "We don't think she did, but we're not sure. Right now the rebellion is still-"

"What does the Rebellion mean? What are they?" She couldn't hide the waver in her voice. Harry sighed and tried to find the words.

"They're- they're the American Death Eaters, Gin." He felt her shiver against his chest and pulled her even tighter to him, resting his chin atop her head.

"They won't-they're not going to come for her, are they?" she asked uncertainly. Harry shook his head.

"We think they only went to kill her because she's a muggle-born. When she didn't die, they just left her. If we're lucky, they'll have no idea there even _is_ a prophecy." he explained softly, kissing the top of Ginny's head. She nodded silently.

"And if they do come, they're not going to hurt you." he murmured in her ear, "Because I'm never letting you go again."

And together, they drifted into a deep sleep.

**A/N so that' chapter one...you like the idea? it was one of those random ones that doesn't leave you alone until you actually write it somewhere.**

**STORY NOTES (kind of important)**

**1) this is set in March, 2 months before the 8 year anniversary of the end of the war.**

**2) James has just turned 1 and Leigha will be 1 in June**

**3) I am keeping to canon as CLOSELY AS POSSIBLE, any problems with that, please let me know if I'm off :]**

**4) I have pairings and children for the Weasley/Potter already planned out, they are not JK's intended, but I am keeping main pairings(H/G R/T R/Hr B/F etc.)**

**5) please review and give me crtitisism!! **

**lets say...3 reviews to next chapter? **

**xox Sydi**


End file.
